Irinas Grief
by Clockwork Rebel
Summary: A little one-shot about when Irina saw Renesmee as an immortal child. What did really went through her mind before she decided to go to the Volturi? What if she met a human who helped her to decide? PLEASE READ, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!


Grief. 

I didn't know were I was, or were I was heading. I just wandered around in grief. I just couldn't understand it. I saw the wolf. A reddish brown monster, big as a horse. I was almost 100 % sure it was one of the wolfs who killed my Laurent. I also saw the child. A very beautiful little girl, who showed her power in the new-fallen snow. Obviously more than a normal human child. I could not understand how the Cullens could do that, create an immortal child. Tanya, Kate and I also had a mother once. Just like the Cullens. Her name was Sasha. Sasha created an immortal child. I think his name was Vasilii. We didn't know anything about him before we saw him burn in our mothers arms. Of course the Volturi stepped in. Caius wanted us too burn too, but Aro read our minds and saw our innocence. After thousands of year, it only got more worse when my sisters and I talked about Sasha so we ended up having to talk about her, or even think of her. Even cause the strong bond of friendship between the Cullens and the Denalis, I could not believe it.

- Hej, du, hur är det med dig? I looked up. I didn't realize I was so close to the civilization. The one who spoke, I think she asked something, was a young girl. Maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, very tall and athletic for her age, I think. She was wearing blue workout pants and a red sweater. She had freckled tanned skin, short darkbrown hair in a ponytail, small blue eyes and a short sharp nose. But I didn't understand what she said. She talked another language. Maybe she talked English.

- I don't understand what you just said, I said to the girl. She looked surprised for a short time but answered me:

- Oh, you don't talk Swedish?

- Swedish? Exactly where am I? I asked. I was surprised. I think I've heard of Swedish before but I didn't remember from where.

- In Sweden. Swedish is the language you speak in Sweden. Oh. That's why I didn't remember the land and the language. I didn't realize I had traveled to Europe. Hmm... From Sweden it wasn't so far to Italy...

I didn't know if that was the right thing to do. The Cullens were our friends. But, they broke the rules. Perhaps it was my job to report them.

- Before, were you asking something? I asked,wanting to know what "Hej, du, hur är det med dig?" meant.

- Oh, I just wanted to know how you were feeling. You looked so sad. You can talk to me, if that helps.

I was on my way to say thanks, but no thanks but I suddenly realized that a human perspective on the incident was all I needed. I wanted to know what this girl would do if her closest friends broke one of the human laws. I just didn't need to tell her all the details. Like that one that I was a vampire, and the rule was creating an immortal child.

- Yeah, there is something that worries me. Actually I was on my way to say no but I'd rather tell you if you want.

- Okey, I'm Jenny by the way, she said and held out her hand.

- Irina, I said and took Jennys hand and shook it.

- Irina, let's sit down and you can tell me your story, she said, pointing to a bench which stood at a large oak tree. We sat down and I started to tell her my story.

- This is Irinas story, I said in a spooky voice that made Jenny giggle.

- I may better warn you, this is not a story that ends happily, I said

Jenny looked horrified and said:

- Oh, is it so bad?

- I'm afraid so, I said and continued my story.

- Before I came here I lived in Alaska, near Denali. My family and me even use that as our last name, Denali. Our family consists of five persons. Me, of course, my two sisters and our two best friends. We had a mother to, once. She was killed.

- Oh, I'm so sorry, Jenny said. Quite normal. It was an normal human reaction.

-Maybe she deserved it, I continued, maybe not. She broke one of our laws, one of the worst laws ever.

Jenny looked confused and she asked:

- What kind of law?

- Oh, It was a so long time ago. I don't remember it completly. I do only remember a few things. And none of the few things i remember has do do with my problem.

Of course it was a lie that I didn't remember everything, but I had to lie. It was against the rules to tell the truth to any humans. The Volturi would the kill me in the same way they did with Sasha.

- But what is your real problem? Jenny asked. I guess she could not understand what I meant. Well, when I told her so few details, it was not that surprising.

- It's very confusing, I said, looking stright into Jennys bright blue eyes.

- Oh, tell me all about it, she said. I looked again in her eyes and suddenly i felt a strange urge to look away. I closed my eyes for one second and prepared how i should tell her the story.

- The kind of law that my mother broke, I begun but suddenly stopped.

- Yes, go on, Jenny breathed.

- I've noticed that our cousin, his wife and their adopded children show the same signs as my mother did before she was killed. I think that, no, I know that they are doing the same crime as she. I don't know what to do, it's so confusing, I cried out and covered my face with my hands. Thinking of Sasha, Vasilii and the Cullens was so hard that it made me want to cry, but i was a vampire. Vampires can't cry.

- It's okey, Jenny said and put her arm over my shoulder and she continued:

- So your problem is that you can't decide if you should do the right thing and report them or stay loyal and don't tell anyone?

- Yes, I wispered, and uncovered my face, looking stright into her eyes again, her warm bright eyes. Human eyes, as human as mine had been. I missed it, the color of my human eyes. After my transformation, I did never get to see my old face and I didn't remember it. I don't remember my eyes, I just remember one thing, warmth. Jenny looked stright in my dark golden eyes, we still stared at each other. I had thought about eyes so quickly she didn't notice.

- What should I do? I wispered. What would you have done? I asked her. She stared at the tree behind us, the old gnarled tree. Jenny sighed deeply and said:

- It would probaly take a lot of courage but I'd probaly do it, after a long time arguing with myself. It's probaly the right thing to do, am I right?

- Yes, I think so, I wispered slowly.

- Are you going to do it? Jenny asked and i suddenly felt kind of warm inside. I sort of knew how this conversation would end. I sort of knew that this would end with me going to the Volturi. I sort of knew that this would end with revenge. I got up from the bench.

- Jenny, I said, I've choosed what to do, I can't live with the shame if I don't do it and right now, I don't feel anything warm about our cousin and his family. I've chosen my future, now I simply want to start living it.

We looked down the road thowards the city. Suddenly jenny looked up with a big smile.

- Then you better be going now, she said.

- Yeah, I think it would be the best, I answered, Good bye Jenny, I said

Jenny looked excited as she said:

- If you ever go to Sweden again, please give me a call. She took a little notepad from her pocket and wrote down ten numbers. She folded it and gave it to me. I put the note in my pocket.

- Thank you Jenny, I said to her. Thanks, for you took time to listen to my problems, I said, waving to her as I started to walk away towards the small forest.

- No problem, she said and waved back.

- Good bye Irina! she yelled to me as she began jogging down the road thowards the city.

I continued thowards the forest and as soon as Jenny was out of sign I started to run, run as fast as I could. I knew were I was heading. I was going to Italy, to the Volturi. I was going to report them. I would take revenge.

-The End-


End file.
